The Past Remembered
by heath 999
Summary: Two figures from the past return, both wanting the same thing and having the same goals, and now it's just a matter of time before they get it... Please RR! Finished
1. Disaperrance

The Past Remembered: Prologue  
  
A/N: This idea came to me like a bolt of lightning, so instead of waiting until college break, and probably forgetting the entire plot, I decided to write it now. Please read and review the story. This happens after the final battle with Malomyotismon, in my other story, "The Struggle". It is strongly recommended that you read that first story, and the other stories to understand what's going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Digimon. Even though I think that after a certain amount of these disclaimers, you should own whatever your writing disclaimers for.  
  
Ken: That doesn't even make sense.  
  
heath 999: Well, it's what I think.  
  
Wormmon: I thought that you weren't going to write for a while.  
  
heath 999: Changed my mind, this idea came out of nowhere, and it was too good of a idea to pass up. Also, one of my temporary muses is going to come after they are introduced in the story.  
  
Ken: I feel sorry for whoever it is.  
  
heath 999: Yes, you will. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's Apartment Family Complex: A year after Malomyotismon is defeated  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"Hey, mom and dad," I say tiredly walking in after spending the afternoon with the digidestined.  
  
"Hey, Meghan, dinners going to be ready in a few minutes." Is mom's reply.  
  
At dinner, I tell them how school is going.  
  
"Do you like being back at school after having a year off?" Dad jokingly asks me.  
  
"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" I counter with a smile on my face. "At least I get to see Tai more, and we're planning to go out this Friday to the movies."  
  
"Hope you have fun." Mom says.  
  
"It should be fun, it's been especially hard for me since Tigermon now lives in the digital world." I say sadly.  
  
"Well with Oikawa now protecting it, you shouldn't be there all the time, you can still go summers, but we decided that you need to live like a teenager now, you never have had the chance of living with other kids for a long time."  
  
"I know mom, but it's just that we haven't been separated from each other this long before since I met him in the digital world." I say, looking down at my plate.  
  
"I understand," mom says, taking my hand, "but I'm just glad all of this is over, and I don't have to worry myself sick every day."  
  
"I understand, I have to go do my homework now." I say getting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: Later that night  
  
~General POV~  
  
The place is exactly situated like the Digimon Emperor's base.  
  
In one room, a lone chair is placed in front of a dozen screens, only three of them on out of all of them.  
  
One showing a rapidly moving figure moving above literally an ocean of black.  
  
"Soon, my partner, soon you will be free." The figure growls as he watches the figure move rapidly across the ocean. "Then we'll get revenge on the our enemies."  
  
He turns to the other two, showing two sleeping figures in their beds, unsuspecting of being watched.  
  
"I just need these two figures that will help me carry out my plans," he says coldly. "It is time to start it."  
  
He walks over to the nearest television, holding up a digivice that is neither used by the new or old digidestined. "Digi-port open!" He says coolly as the port opens to the target he wants first.  
  
A lone figure watches in shock as the person who was just there disappears through the digiport, shocked, not believing his eyes.  
  
Because the digiport has been closed for inside and outside use, for a year now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: Right that moment  
  
The blinding flash of light from the computer wakes the lone figure in the room with a start.  
  
Before the child can react, the figure that drops out of the computer grabs the child and roughly drags the child to the computer, one hand clamped over the child's mouth, and one holding the child at the waist.  
  
The child bites down on the hand that's covering it's mouth, and just starts yelling for help when the other figure pinches the neck, keeping the child quiet and knocking it unconscious.  
  
The figure panics now, hearing the parents running to the door, and just in time-  
  
escapes to the digital world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: Five minutes later  
  
"Well, that is one of them," he says, looking at the limp figure in a cell, "now to get the second and most important piece of the puzzle. Hope the children enjoy their stay here, it's going to be a long one, and a especially enjoyable one for me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: Ten minutes later  
  
The same thing happens at another unsuspecting child's home.  
  
The blinding flash of light doesn't even disturb the sleeping figure in the bed. It is only right before the digital gate is open does the child wake up and realize how much danger it is in.  
  
Then, it is too late as the blinding flash sucks both of them in.  
  
At that moment, the child realizes who the kidnapper is as they get sucked into the computer, a second before that same child loses consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: Five minutes later  
  
Now, there is only two screens on.  
  
One showing the same figure as before, flying over a sea of black.  
  
One showing a totally different picture.  
  
Two limp figures in a cell, not knowing what is going on.  
  
The lone figure watching them traces his finger over one of the prisoners, "Soon we will be reunited, and I will get what I want from both of you, and the freedom that my partner so desperately craves. It has begun."  
  
An evil laugh echoes across the base, and sends chills down the spines of everyone who is there.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: After five days, I'm in full torture mode again. It's amazing how you can get your wind back in such a short time. Next chapter might take a while, but it will be up soon. Please read and review. 


	2. Revealation

The Past Remembered: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Well now that's over, this is the first chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon ain't mine.  
  
Ken: Do you think that you were a little too subtle in asking for reviews?  
  
heath 999: No, not really.  
  
Wormmon: Who is the mysterious figure?  
  
Ken: And who was kidnapped?  
  
heath 999: You'll find out the mysterious figure is in this chapter, and who the children who were kidnapped is. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Real World: Right after the first digiport closes  
  
~General POV~  
  
The door goes flying open; light that just vanished reappears, revealing an empty room.  
  
The figures standing in the doorway, a man and woman look around to see nothing.  
  
"Do you think she went to the digital world?" The woman asks anxiously.  
  
"The digiport has been closed for a year now, not even the younger digidestined can get through it, anyway it sounded like she was yelling for help, and then suddenly cut off." The man replies.  
  
"We should contact the others then,"  
  
"Yes, we should," the man replies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else in the Real World: Five minutes after the second digiport closes  
  
The beeping of a computer wakes everyone in the household.  
  
Two figures come stumbling in, yawning and rubbing their eyes.  
  
"Who would be e-mailing him this late at night?" The man yawns, looking for his son.  
  
"He's gone again! He's not in the room." The woman panics, "but the digiport has been closed for a year now, if what he tells us is right."  
  
"Something's up, we'd better reply." The man says, already reaching for the D-Terminal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's Apartment: Five minutes later  
  
"News," the mother says approaching the dad, who's looking for any evidence of where his daughter is.  
  
"What is it?" He asks tiredly, looking at his watch, to see it's two o'clock in the morning.  
  
"All but two of the digidestined are responding, of course that could be the time that we're contacting them. Ken's parents contacted us, and they said that Ken's missing also. Everyone's meeting here ASAP." The mother says tears filling her eyes.  
  
"We'll find them, don't worry," the dad says hugging her reassuringly, not wanting to mention the fact that Meghan's digivice is still next to the computer.  
  
"I'm just so worried, why does this always happen to her? She never did anything wrong."  
  
There is silence now, as both parents grieve for their missing child, hoping that she's okay wherever she is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai's and Kari's Apartment: Five minutes ago  
  
~Kari's POV~  
  
I walk to Tai's room.  
  
He's not going to like this.  
  
"Tai, wake up! Something's up!" I say, shaking him.  
  
"Can't it wait until morning?" Tai groans sitting up, "Unlike some people, I do enjoy sleeping."  
  
"Meghan's missing, and so is Ken."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Tai yells, throwing off the covers, and being halfway out the door before another word could be said to him.  
  
"Uh, Tai"  
  
"What?!" He yells, still freaking out.  
  
"You need to get dressed first."  
  
"Oh, yeah," I walk back to my room; planning on contacting everyone else to make sure they go the message.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's base: Same time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
You know, I'm really getting sick of this.  
  
Who kidnapped me this time anyway?  
  
I look over to see Ken lying on the floor next to me.  
  
I slowly sit up and look around.  
  
This looks sickeningly familiar.  
  
A groan interrupts my thoughts. I look over to see Ken slowly coming to. "Where are we?" he asks me dazedly.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that we're in the Digimon Emperor's base, to be more precise, his prison." I reply.  
  
"That's impossible, we destroyed the base, and it can't be around, can it?" He asks, looking at me.  
  
"Really, Kenny-boy, I thought that you knew more about the digital world than to question whether or not anything is possible in it. I'm disappointed in you."  
  
My answer is stopped from another figure in the shadows, "Who are you? And what do you want with us?" I demand angrily to the figure.  
  
"I was considered one of the most powerful beings out there, I could travel the digiworld freely, and the foolish guardians allowed me to do it, thinking that I was sweet and innocent enough to be left alone. There they made their mistake, and it cost them dearly. Too bad the plans failed, and I lost more than my stature when I lost at the very end. I see that you took my place, scrawny that you are, and you don't even do a good job at it either." He replies, still staying in the shadows.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I gasp, looking at him.  
  
"Please, if you don't know, I shouldn't tell you." I can hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
"Also, I need you two for something in a little while, so make yourself comfortable. I'll especially need you soon, Kenny-boy, so don't make yourself too comfortable." He continues.  
  
"I have to go now, hope you enjoy your stay." He says, turning away.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" I demand one more time.  
  
He stops, turning towards us, "Why don't you ask Ken?"  
  
I look at Ken, noticing that he's as white as a sheet, "Ken, are you okay?"  
  
"It can't be you, you're supposed to be dead," he stammers, staring at the figure.  
  
"Ah, so you did figure it out, you are smarter than I thought that you were. For the sake of the other guest, I'll reveal myself." He says, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
I inhale sharply at the sight of him, not believing my eyes.  
  
I only saw him in pictures, but the person is unmistakable.  
  
For the kidnapper is none other than  
  
Sam Ichijouji.  
  
Ken's dead brother.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am still hoping for reviews, so please read and review. 


	3. Some Answers, More Questions

The Past Remembered: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews crystal of psyche. This story is going to drag a little while, but it'll have some twists and turns in it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon will never be mine.  
  
Sam: Why did you make me evil?  
  
Ken: Why do you like torturing me?  
  
Wormmon: Where am I in all this?  
  
heath 999: Stop asking all these questions, you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Sam: I don't like torturing Ken, and I'm not a big fan of you right now either.  
  
heath 999: Wait until you find out who you used to be, than you'll really hate me. Please read and review.  
  
Wormmon: I know who he used to be.  
  
heath 999: Just don't tell anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's Apartment: 3 A.M.  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
I yawn and look to see that all the digidestined, minus Ken and Meghan, and Ken and Meghan's parents are sitting in the living room.  
  
"Okay, so what happened?" I ask tiredly.  
  
"We were sleeping when we heard Meghan yell for help, and we just got the door open to see a blinding flash of light come from her computer. She was gone, and her digivice and D-terminal are still here." Is Meghan's dad reply.  
  
"So what you're saying is that she just vanished," Izzy says.  
  
"There's another thing that's bothering me, Ken's digivice was gone when we looked for it." Ken's dad says.  
  
"Ken could be the Digimon Emperor again," Cody suggests, "I mean, he really always had that chance."  
  
"He wouldn't turn evil again," Davis says, defending his friend.  
  
"Also, why would Meghan be kidnapped if he did turn evil again?" T.K. points out.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she has something that he needs, or she's a threat to him." Kari says.  
  
"I don't think Ken would turn again without some serious changes," Yolei points out.  
  
"In any way, we can't go to the digital world, not with it closed." I point out, bringing the root of the problem to surface.  
  
"How did whoever it is get to the real world and back to the digiworld anyway?" Sora asks.  
  
"Message from Tentomon!" Izzy says, interrupting the musings, "He says that there was a mysterious figure that went through a television using a digivice that he's never seen before."  
  
"Oh wonderful, another thing to worry about," Matt says sarcastically.  
  
A blinding flash goes through the room, coming from the computer, as all the beams of light hit all of the digivices at the same time. I pull out my digivice to see it change into a star-shaped, purple-colored digivice.  
  
When the light faded, I saw that all of them have changed to the same objects, but different colors.  
  
"Well, that's one less thing to worry about," Matt says quietly.  
  
"Lets see if it works," I say, shoving my digivice in front of Izzy's laptop. 'Don't worry Meghan, I'm coming for you.' I think.  
  
"Wait, we're coming with you," Meghan's dad insists.  
  
"But it'll be dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt," I protest.  
  
"We don't care, we're going with you."  
  
"Alright, digi-port open!" I say.  
  
The blinding flash absorbs all of us, and before we can react, we're all sucked into the computer, leaving Ken's parents to wait and worry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digital World: A second later  
  
Pig pile is all I can describe the landing on the other side.  
  
"Do you always land like this?" Meghan's mom asks.  
  
"Always," we chorus together.  
  
"I wondered why she always came back from the digiworld with bruises."  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
There is a joyful reunion as the digimon and partners reunite after a year of separation, including Agumon and me.  
  
"Where's Meghan?" Tigermon asks, probably anxious to see her after such a long time of separation.  
  
"And Ken?" Comes from Wormmon.  
  
"That's why we're here, they're missing." I say.  
  
"Tentomon? What were you talking about when you contacted me?" Izzy asks.  
  
"I saw this figure looking exactly like the Digimon Emperor use the television that you just came out of to go to the real world and back, it was too dark to tell who exactly it was, but whoever the person was, it was dragging a person back with them, and that happened twice."  
  
"You mean once," Kari corrects him.  
  
"No, twice, I saw it with my own eyes." He defends himself.  
  
"Then who was the figure, because Ken was kidnapped too?" I ask, puzzled.  
  
"I can tell you that," a voice says in the darkness.  
  
"Gennai! Boy, are we glad to see you," Yolei says happily.  
  
"I'll explain at my house, we have to go now, it's not safe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's prison: That moment  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I pace around the cell, careful not to trip over the sleeping Ken. I know that I should get some sleep, but ever since Sam left, his words have been bothering me.  
  
Why is he after us anyway?  
  
'I see that you took my place, scrawny that you are, and you don't even do a good job at it, either.' Those words keep on repeating in my head, what did he mean by all that speech?  
  
I lean against the wall, fighting sleep as I think. I know that I'm special and all that, but I am the only successful one so far.  
  
And as these words strike home, everything clicks.  
  
"KEN! I GOT IT!!!" I yell, realizing what everything means now.  
  
"Meghan, do you know that I was sleeping." Ken grumbles, as I sit down, still leaning against the wall.  
  
"I understand everything now, why Sam is here, and what he meant when he made that little speech." I explain breathlessly, "I wasn't the first fifth guardian," I close my eyes, trying to remember the legend that I memorized five years ago. "'The first fifth guardian was perfect, only interfering when it was needed, and only then, and he was the only digidestined. He failed. The responsibility was too much for him, and he died two weeks after he took his place. The guardians were angry at themselves for not interfering, and they brought him back to life, not as a human, or as a digimon, but part of both.'"  
  
"What does that have to do with us and/or Sam?" Ken interrupts.  
  
"I'm getting to that: 'The second time, they chose five, one being the guardian, at the end, the threat gone, they choose the one that they thought would be the best guardian. Again, they failed, this one was too greedy, and soon was banished from the digital world permanently.'" I finish, staring at the floor. "Remember what Sam said? He used to be able to wander the digital world by himself without any interference from the guardians. And the fact that he said that I took his place-"  
  
"So what you're saying is that-" Ken interrupts, sounding like he really doesn't want to believe it.  
  
"Sam's the banished fifth guardian." I finish.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm getting good at these bombshells. I know it dragged, but the next chapter it's really going to get interesting. Until then, please read and review. 


	4. Theory

The Past Remembered: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Well, it's now going to get interesting. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon will never be mine, even though I wish it could be.  
  
heath 999: So, Sam, what do you think about the last chapter?  
  
*silence*  
  
Ken: He's in shock.  
  
heath 999: Ah.  
  
Wormmon: How is that possible that he's the banished fifth guardian?  
  
heath 999: You'll see in this chapter, and you'll meet his digimon partner.  
  
Ken: It's someone I like, right?  
  
heath 999: Oh yeah, you really LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEE this guy.  
  
Ken: Why do I think that you're lying to me?  
  
heath 999: You'll see, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's base: Same time as before  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
There's a moment of silence as Ken absorbs these words.  
  
"How is that possible?" He finally stammers.  
  
"This is just a theory but this is what I think," I say as I pace the small cell once again. "When the first group of digidestined came, there was this digimon named Apocalymon, he screwed up on the time, making it so that every day that passed in the digital world only a minute passed in the real world. He was banished by the first group, and was destroyed by the older digidestined, including T.K., Kari, and me."  
  
"What does that have to do with Sam?" Ken asks.  
  
"I'm getting to that," I continue, "Sam spent a very short amount of time in the digital world, lets say he spent maybe a month, maybe two, at the most, I'd say he could spend about five years in the digital world without a day passing in the real world. If he got banished before that, with the time still screwed up, there would be plenty of time for the dark masters to take over, and the digidestined to be chosen." I finish.  
  
"Sam was jealous when I did get the digivice," Ken says thoughtfully.  
  
"Also, the fact that he can go from the digiworld and the real world so easily supports my theory. Of course, I could be totally wrong, Apocalymon could've not screwed up the time during the whole time he was banished, but it's more likely he did, since the time was screwed up when the digidestined went to the digital world for the first time." I add.  
  
"How accurate, really, and I thought Kenny-boy was the genius among you two." Sam's voice interrupts my train of thought.  
  
"What do you want, Sam?!" I demand angrily.  
  
"Well, I was going to use Kenny-boy to open the dark digi-port to the dark ocean, but I found out something nice about his digivice, it works with family, too, with a little tweaking." He says with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What did you do to my digivice?" Ken growls next to me.  
  
"Oh just get a friend of mine from the dark ocean, my partner actually, every digidestined has one, you know." He says smugly.  
  
"Who's that?" I ask curiously.  
  
A figure steps out from the shadows, and I hear Ken inhale sharply at the sight of him, while I just stare at the figure.  
  
"No way," I breathe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gennai's house: That moment  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
"Okay," I say rubbing the sides of my head to fight the headache that's coming on after Gennai finishes his story. "Sam was a banished guardian, but now he's back and seeking revenge. Why would he need Ken and Meghan?"  
  
"Ken's the only one who can open the dark digi-port, where Sam's digimon partner resides. For Meghan, well she's the current fifth guardian, so Sam probably thinks of her as the biggest threat, not including the fact that he'll probably kill her for revenge against the guardians." Gennai explains.  
  
"You know, you really know how to screw up things," T.K. says bluntly.  
  
"I know, but now we have to worry about Meghan and Ken, and save them before it's too late."  
  
Tigermon and Meghan's parent's eyes fill with tears at this point: "Meghan," Tigermon whimpers.  
  
I see that Wormmon is in the same condition about Ken.  
  
"Gennai, do you have any idea where Sam could be?" I ask.  
  
"None at all, lets start looking," he says, getting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's base: Right that moment  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
"Daemon's your partner?" I gasp, not believing my eyes.  
  
"Yes, and if it wasn't for you, Ken, I would've gotten you two long before this," he snarls, his eyes glaring at Ken.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry that we had to stop you, a rampaging digimon, from destroying the world," I say sarcastically.  
  
"You won't be sarcastic when we're done with you," Daemon says coldly.  
  
"What do you need from us, anyway?" I ask, not really wanting to know.  
  
"What it was before, the dark spore, for what, I'll explain afterwards, but for right now-" Sam doesn't finish as the cell door is thrown open and before I can react, I'm pinned against the wall by Sam as Ken is dragged from the cell by Daemon.  
  
"KEN!!!" I yell as he's dragged away, and after he disappears, I slam my fist against the wall, frustrated and feeling helpless.  
  
"We need to get out of here," I whisper hoarsely to myself as I resume pacing and now worrying.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: About the time thing, my math is lousy, so don't flame me if I'm out of the ballpark. Next chapter up soon, until then please read and review. 


	5. Help from an ally

The Past Remembered: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter, the whole time thing gives me a headache too. That was something to explain about how much time passed in the digital world between guardians.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon will never be mine.  
  
Ken: DAEMON'S SAM'S PARTNER?!  
  
heath 999: Well all the digidestined need a digimon partner.  
  
Ken: DAEMON'S SAM'S PARTNER?!  
  
Sam: I really hate you now.  
  
heath 999: I knew that you would.  
  
Ken: DAEMON'S SAM'S PARTNER?!  
  
heath 999: Is there an echo in this room?  
  
Wormmon: What's going to happen to Ken?  
  
heath 999: You'll find out in this chapter. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's Base: Prison cell: Ten minutes later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I close my eyes, trying to shut out the screams coming from Ken from upstairs.  
  
It doesn't make me feel any better that I'm probably next.  
  
A cry interrupts my thoughts, and I eagerly look out the barred window, way beyond my reach, but I can still see out of it.  
  
"EAGLEMON!" I holler, hoping to attract his attention without alerting the base.  
  
I feel a surge of hope of hearing the champion digimon, he and I have been friends ever since I saved his village that he guards from rampaging Triceramon when I guarded the digiworld for the four years.  
  
"Well, hello my little guardian, see you're again in a little problem," he says teasingly as he lands (somehow) next to the window.  
  
"Look, we don't have enough time for this, do you know where we are?" I ask, and at his nod, I continue: "Find the digidestined, and bring them here, tell them this: 'He's got the dark spore' just that, they'll understand. Bring them here anyway possible don't allow them to digivolve, they'll need their energy."  
  
"I'll do that, don't worry, and I'll be back soon enough. You know, I can let you loose now if you want-"  
  
"NO!!" I yell, and then wince when it echoes across the now silent hallways, "we need the Mega digimon here, just go and remember my message."  
  
"'He's got the dark spore,' got it, and good luck, guardian!" He says flying rapidly away.  
  
'It's good to have friends in high places, I just hope that he gets back in time.' I think as he vanishes in the sky. "Good luck, my friend," I say softly.  
  
A thump interrupts my thoughts as Ken's body is thrown in the cell, and then I'm grabbed roughly by the arms and dragged out.  
  
"KEN!!!" I yell as I'm dragged away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
File Island: Two hours later  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
I feel like killing Gennai.  
  
Meghan could be dead by now, and we're searching every inch of the digiworld to find where this nut can be.  
  
It doesn't improve things that none of the digimon has seen where the nut can hide.  
  
A rush of wings interrupts my thoughts as suddenly a flock of birds land right in the middle of the clearing that we're searching in. I stare at the birds; they're about the size of Aquilamon, with longer wings and brown feathers all over their bodies.  
  
Gennai: (doing digianalyzer): "Eaglemon, a solitary digimon that sticks together when they raise their young. Very protective when they do protect their young, attacking with 'Eagle Talon.'"  
  
The one in front of the flock of about half a dozen looks at us: "I bring a message from the fifth guardian." he says.  
  
'Meghan!' My mind excitedly says as hope surges through me. "What's the message?" I demand.  
  
"Patience, young one, the message is: 'He's got the dark spore.'" He says casually.  
  
"WHAT?!" Comes from everyone at the same time.  
  
Gennai pales, "we need to go there, now."  
  
"I know where it is, all of you get on and I'll show you." He says, crouching down for access to his back.  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier if we just digivolve and fly there ourselves?" Biyomon asks sounding a little offended.  
  
"She insists that you need to save your energy." he replies, still waiting.  
  
Hesitantly, we climb on, two people and partners to a digimon, and fly rapidly towards the unknown.  
  
'Hang on, Meghan, we're coming' I think determinedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's base: A few hours ago  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I'm dragged up the stairs, struggling every step of the way. "What do you want the dark spore for?!" I demand to Sam.  
  
"Well if you really want to know, it's a source of power, and not only that, it can open any port to any world." Sam replies.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Myotismon made the spore so if it ever became a problem where you and him would be in separate worlds, you can easily reach him without finding a port yourself. Ken had absolutely now clue about it, even after he banished Daemon to the dark ocean, and of course, it never came up with you." Sam explains. "With the power of the combined halves, I'll easily be able to conquer both worlds, with the help from my digimon partner." He finishes, gesturing towards Daemon, who's dragging me down a hallway.  
  
'Great, another nut after the dark spore.' I think as I'm dragged into a room with chains dangling from the walls, and several beds with ropes dangling from them. 'Oh boy, this doesn't look like fun.'  
  
"Look familiar? It should, I took the structure from the Digimon Emperor's torture chamber." Sam says, "too bad Ken turned good, he had a lot of ideas."  
  
Daemon roughly shoves me against the wall, and I feel the shackles on the chains snap me into place locking my arms and waist to the wall with metal bands. I close my eyes, just focusing on breathing, and trying to brace myself for the pain as I'm pinned face-first against the wall.  
  
Once again, I feel my hair being brushed out of the way of the back of the back of my neck. Then wince as Daemon's clawed hand presses against it.  
  
Suddenly, it feels like a million nails trying to rip out of my skin as I scream.  
  
My breathing gets faster as the pain increases, and soon I can't stand it anymore, the last thing I hear before everything goes black is Sam's triumphant voice saying:  
  
"We got it."  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: About the whole Eaglemon friend thing, you think after spending four years in the digital world, there wouldn't be a few allies that Meghan has? Especially after how many friends the first season digidestined got in their time there? Also, I had to have the digidestined find out where the base is; you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Please read and review. 


	6. Rescue

The Past Remembered: Chapter 5  
  
A/N: This is going to end soon; maybe in a few chapters don't know yet. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon will be mine all mine someday, but it's not yet, so I don't own it.  
  
Ken: I hate you.  
  
Sam: I hate you more.  
  
heath 999: Thought you would after the last chapter.  
  
Wormmon: Is Ken and Meghan okay?  
  
heath 999: Don't know, haven't decided yet.  
  
Ken and Sam: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!  
  
heath 999: I have to go now. Bye! *runs off*  
  
Ken and Sam: Come back here! *chasing her*  
  
Wormmon: Oh dear, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in the air: Two hours after the digidestined are picked up, and four hours after the dark spore removal  
  
~Kari's POV~  
  
"Please be okay, please be okay," Tai keeps on repeating as we fly towards Sam's location.  
  
"Tai, I know it's hard, but we need to stay calm, they're probably still alive."  
  
"I don't know, Izzy, it's been at least two hours since we got the message, there's a very little chance that Sam would keep her alive after he gets what he wants from her." Tai says.  
  
"You don't know that she's dead, none of us do." I point out.  
  
I look over at Tigermon, who looks anxious and full of energy. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I sense that Meghan is in danger, but I can't digivolve without her." He says anxiously.  
  
Suddenly, the lead Eaglemon, the one who's carrying Tai and Matt and their partners, drops down, "we're here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same place: Same time  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
Tigermon's words really make me more anxious.  
  
I squint, looking for the base, and seeing absolutely nothing.  
  
"Where is it?" I ask, nearly hyperventilating with worry.  
  
"You can't see it, it has a shield that makes invisible to the humans eye, if Meghan didn't call for me, I would've totally missed it myself." Is his reply.  
  
"Is it safe?" Joe asks nervously.  
  
"Totally, it just makes the base so no one can see it, from any angle."  
  
"Clever," Izzy says.  
  
"Sam was well-known for his intelligence, even if he was a monster, he was smart, almost as smart as Ken is." Gennai admits.  
  
All the Eaglemon land, and I gape at the monstrosity in front of me, it's the size of the Digimon Emperor's base, and just as intimidating, just as the younger digidestined described the old Digimon Emperor's base.  
  
"Sam sure doesn't have any good ideas," T.K. mutters, looking a little freaked out at the sight of the base.  
  
A sudden flapping of wings turns our attention back to the digimon who brought us here, all of them are leaving.  
  
Except one.  
  
The lead Eaglemon.  
  
"I'll help you, you don't want to make too much noise, I'll break the guardian free." He says, "be prepared to fight when it does get loose, for even I can't be totally silent."  
  
He flaps up in the sky, wings beating powerfully, until he's even with one of the windows, "Eagle Talon!" He shouts, flying towards the window.  
  
Everyone winces at the screeching sound of talon against steel, but soon he pulls away with what looks like a barred window, and a good chunk of the wall along with it. He drops it with a cry, and lands on the hole that he made in the window.  
  
'Come on, come on,' I urge him silently as the minutes slowly tick by. He finally pulls away, carrying two limp figures in his beak. He flies rapidly towards us, landing and putting the two figures on the ground in front of him. "Good luck, digidestined, and may your battles be swift and sure."  
  
"Thank you Eaglemon, and may your flock always find good winds and food," Gennai replies, "we will never forget what you did, we're now in your debt."  
  
"It has already been repaid, former guardian. Goodbye." He says, and with that, he takes off again, flying away.  
  
I rush over as soon as he left, eyes glued to the unmoving form of Meghan, her parents and Tigermon right behind me. "Is she-?" I ask, not able to finish the question, too scared to, and hoping by a miracle that she's still alive.  
  
"Barely," Meghan's dad responds, checking for a pulse, "if we don't get them to a hospital soon, they'll die."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" I yell, "lets go to the real world and get them medical treatment."  
  
"Not so fast, digidestined," a voice says.  
  
We whirl around, seeing a person, whom I assume is Sam standing next to a figure that I only saw once.  
  
Daemon.  
  
"Agumon! Digivolve!" I yell, suddenly realizing why Meghan wanted the digimon to save their energy.  
  
All of the digimon digivolve, but even with the Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon aren't enough.  
  
"Too bad that Meghan and Ken aren't awake to help us, we need the other two Mega's," Izzy comments, completely oblivious to the fact that there was no possible way for them to wake up this moment.  
  
"I know that I'm forgetting something, but I'm not sure what," Gennai says, scratching his head.  
  
"You know, I'm going to kill you if you don't remember that thing right now," I warn him, totally fed up with the way he's handling the situation.  
  
"I know it's something about the fifth guardian, but I'm not sure what." He replies, not seeing me being held back by Meghan's parents, because I'm about to do the threat I gave him.  
  
"I can tell you," Sam volunteer's, an evil grin on his face, "in fact, I can show you, Daemon, digivolve!"  
  
"Daemon digivolve to: DeathDaemon!"  
  
"Oh crap!" I yell at the sight of him.  
  
He makes Wargreymon look like an ant. The horns are still there, now twisted like a bull, and twice the size. His face is still covered, and he wears all black now, each finger has a claw at the end of it, looking like another arm, and looks razor-sharp.  
  
"We're in trouble." I say, wondering if defeat will be that bad.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: You probably have some questions; all will be answered in the next chapter. Please read and review. 


	7. Digicore

The Past Remembered: Chapter 6  
  
A/N: This is probably the second-to-last chapter. I'm not sure. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon will never be mine.  
  
Sam: What did you do? Take a dust bath?  
  
heath 999: *covered in dust from head to toe* I went to a horse show, and they're not well-known to for being dust free.  
  
Ken: How did you do?  
  
heath 999: Sixth and seventh, not bad since I woke up at three o'clock this morning to get ready for the thing.  
  
Sam: Ouch.  
  
heath 999: Yeah, and instead of sleeping, I'm writing the next chapter, my readers ought to appreciate this.  
  
Ken: I'm sure they do, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Digimon Emperor's base: Right after Daemon digivolves  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
Sam: (doing Digi-Analyzer): "DeathDaemon, an extremely powerful Guardian form digimon, his 'death blow' attack will make you wish that you were never born"  
  
"I remember the little bit of information now," Gennai informs us, staring at DeathDaemon.  
  
"Let me guess, that Sam, as the former fifth guardian, can have Daemon digivolve, because he's his digimon partner, beyond Mega. Is that it?" I say sarcastically.  
  
"-Yes,"  
  
"Thought so, what do we do now?" I ask, looking at the monstrosity in front of me.  
  
"Well, unless Meghan comes to long enough to have Tigermon warp-digivolve, absolutely nothing." He replies.  
  
"Oh, great, we can just watch him destroy both worlds, I really hate this." I say, "I want one of the digidestined to go and get Meghan, her parents, and Ken to the real world, at least some of us will live."  
  
"We're not leaving Tai, I won't give up." Davis says determinedly.  
  
Everyone nods, showing his or her mutual agreement to stay to the very end.  
  
"How did he digivolve anyway? I thought that the digimon partners can only digivolve to guardian when their partner is the guardian and in danger." Izzy asks.  
  
"He must've used his digicore." He says in disbelief.  
  
"HE HAS HIS OWN DIGICORE?!" All of us simultaneously yelled at the same time.  
  
"Had," Gennai corrects us sadly, "it was taken away when he was banished from the dgital world. He must've used it to make sure that Daemon could never be defeated, and always be a Mega, and it worked."  
  
I shudder, remembering how Azulongmon's digicore gave enough power to not only have the original digidestined's digimon digivolve to Ultimate, but later to Mega.  
  
I can only imagine how powerful Sam's was.  
  
"Meghan has one, but we never mentioned it, in fear that she would use it for evil."  
  
"It was very foolish of you to do that, ex-guardian." Sam says coldly, "now you have no way to beat me."  
  
"What made you like this?" Yolei demands, "Ken told me that you used to be very nice."  
  
"I'll tell you what made me like this digidestined: Power. In fact that was my crest-"  
  
"YOU ALLOWED SOMEONE TO GUARD THE DIGITAL WORLD WITH THE CREST OF POWER?!" I explode on Gennai.  
  
"He seemed the best digidestined to become the guardian at the time," Gennai says defensively.  
  
"I don't want to know what the other choices were," I mutter, looking back at Sam.  
  
"Anyway!" Sam yells, getting back our attention, "all my plans were going perfectly before the blasted guardians stepped in, and banished me. Of course, I already initiated my backup plan, and Daemon was kept in the digital world because of the sheer stupidity of the guardians."  
  
"It was a mistake, I admit," Gennai says.  
  
"How many mistakes have you made about the fifth guardian? A billion?" Yolei says.  
  
"More than I want to ever admit, Yolei, more than I ever want to admit." Gennai says, suddenly sounding and looking a million years old.  
  
"Of course, I died in a car accident, but Daemon brought me back to life, and I've been planning revenge ever since." Sam continues, "A pity that a year ago I didn't get my hands on my dear brother and my successor earlier, but it was a minor setback, now I'm more powerful than ever."  
  
He grins nastily, giving me the feeling that I'm not going to enjoy whatever he has planned.  
  
I am right.  
  
"Now it's time for revenge! DeathDaemon! Attack!" He yells, pointing at us.  
  
"Death Blow!" DeathDaemon yells, and within seconds, all the digimon partners, even Gatomon, are in their Fresh forms.  
  
"What can we do?! We can't beat that thing!" Joe yells over the explosions as DeathDaemon continues his assault.  
  
"Only Meghan can help us now, if she was awake and knew how to release her digicore, then the digimon could fight again." Gennai says in despair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else, a mere fabric of time  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
The darkness is overwhelming.  
  
Am I dead?  
  
'Meghan'  
  
A voice calls in the darkness, one sounding more like a god than anything else.  
  
'Come to me'  
  
"How?"  
  
'Just do it'  
  
Entranced, I slowly walk through the darkness, memories like a movie playing on either side. Showing me growing up in Myotismon's catsle, me betraying the digidestined, me finding out the truth about my parents being alive.  
  
Everything goes rushing by.  
  
Past and Present, and sometimes even-  
  
The future.  
  
I walk through it all; reaching the source of the voice after seems like hours, but just a second.  
  
'Welcome'  
  
"Where am I?" I ask, seeing with the only source of light a round sphere.  
  
'You are at your digicore. Your friends and both of the worlds are in grave danger, the time to use it is now.'  
  
"I have a digicore?"  
  
'Yes, and it is vital that you use it now. Good luck guardian.'  
  
"Wait! How do I activate it?" I yell.  
  
'You'll know when the time comes.'  
  
The voice fades away, leaving me alone with the sphere.  
  
I stare at it, wondering how the heck I'm supposed activate it.  
  
Memories come rushing by again, new and old, my friends trust and confidence in me, Matts friendship, Sora's forgiveness, Mimi's trust, T.K.'s faith, Kari's willingness for me to join the group, Izzy defending me, Joe relying on me to help the others while he looked for Matt.  
  
And most important of all:  
  
Tai's love.  
  
"I get everything from my friends, I don't need to make my own loyalty to have it. Even after the younger digidestined showed up, I still protected them as best as possible."  
  
A blinding flash lights the area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the Digimon Emperor's Base: The same time as before  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
"So there's nothing that can be-"  
  
My words are cut off as a sudden jerking movement catches my eye.  
  
Meghan.  
  
"Death-"  
  
There's something floating in her hands, glowing of energy.  
  
She stands, and everyone stares at her in amazement as she walks in front of DeathDaemon.  
  
"-Blow!"  
  
The powerful sphere of energy flies once again towards us, planning to finish us off.  
  
Meghan speaks at this second as time seems to stop.  
  
"You'll have to kill me to get to my friends."  
  
Then everything goes white.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. 


	8. Choices

The Past Remembered: Chapter 7  
  
A/N: This is definantly going to be the second-to-last chapter. Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon will never be mine.  
  
Ken: Am I dead?  
  
Sam: Is Meghan dead?  
  
Wormmon: What was all that in the last chapter?  
  
heath 999: Soon you will know all, soon.  
  
Ken: She's getting scarier every chapter.  
  
heath 999: Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In front of the Digimon Emperor's base: That second  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
The explosion is enormous, covering all the digimon.  
  
So is the blinding light coming from the sphere in Meghan's hand.  
  
Time seems to stop as Meghan falls limply to the ground.  
  
"MEGHAN!" everyone screams.  
  
Then from the smoke of the explosion, several figures come out of the smoke.  
  
My jaw drops at the sight of them.  
  
All of the digimon are at thier Ultimate or their Mega forms.  
  
Three are the most powerful as I can see.  
  
Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Sherekhanmon  
  
and the last one.  
  
One I haven't seen since the Internet battle.  
  
Omnimon.  
  
"How did they do that?" Izzy breathes, staring at the digimon.  
  
"Meghan must've used her digicore, good timing too." Gennai replies.  
  
A groan stops everything else that's going to be said, as Ken suddenly sits up.  
  
"Did anyone get the number of that truck that ran me over?" He asks, and then suddenly notices everyone staring at him, including me. "What?"  
  
"You were barely alive a minute ago." Sora says, still staring.  
  
"Meghan must've used her digicore to also heal Ken," Izzy guesses.  
  
"Meghan has a digicore? How long have I been out? The last thing I remember is Daemon removing the dark spore from my neck." He says, wincing at the memory.  
  
"It's a long story," I say.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness. Death Blow!" Daemon yells, aiming right towards our digimon.  
  
"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon yells, and repels the attack back towards Deathdaemon.  
  
He roars in pain as the attack hits him, and for once every since I saw him, I feel a spark of hope.  
  
"Tiger's Bite!" Sherekhanmon attacks.  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Justice Beam!"  
  
"Position Laser!"  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
  
"One more time should do it! Give it everything that you got!" I yell encouragingly.  
  
"Wait! There's something that you should know, I'll die if you destroy Deathdaemon." Sam says, smirking.  
  
"What?!" Everyone yells except Gennai.  
  
"He's right, Deathdaemon is the only one who's keeping him alive, because he's the one who brought him back to life." Gennai explains.  
  
"We can't kill someone! No matter what they did!" Cody says.  
  
"We can't allow him to destroy the digital world and the real world either!" T.K. argues.  
  
"We can't kill a human, it'll be horrible," Yolei says.  
  
"Sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do, even if it's horrible, to save both worlds." Kari says quietly.  
  
"Kari's right, we have to do this, whether we like it or not!" Davis says.  
  
"I'm not going to be a cold-blooded killer, no matter what!" Mimi wails.  
  
"We have to do it, for the sake of everything!" Matt yells.  
  
"I don't think that we should do it," Sora puts her opinion in.  
  
"I agree with Matt," Izzy says, "Some things can't be controlled."  
  
"Murder is something that I don't want on my conscience for the rest of my life, thank you very much." Joe retorts.  
  
I take a deep breath, "I think it's the only way."  
  
Everyone has had his or her vote now, all except one person.  
  
Ken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Same Place: Same time  
  
~Ken's POV~  
  
I never felt so torn in my life.  
  
Which is more important, Sam or the fate of both worlds?  
  
Everything is telling me that this is the only way.  
  
Except one.  
  
My heart.  
  
Looking at him it is hard to see the brother that taught me how to blow bubbles, and the one that said that I was kind and gentle.  
  
Now he's what I used to be.  
  
A monster.  
  
I remember what he did to me when I became a digidestined. I remember what he did when I was his prisoner.  
  
That conflicts with the memories of the past, him teaching me how to blow bubbles.  
  
How devastated I was when he died.  
  
How I kept wishing for him to come back.  
  
Then seeing what he had become.  
  
I look at everyone.  
  
My decision made.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know the place and time  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
I feel sorry for Ken.  
  
I don't know if I could make this kind of decision if Kari was the one doing this.  
  
"There's nothing else we can do, lets destroy Deathdaemon." He says sounding strangled.  
  
Nobody says anything we just nod.  
  
There's nothing that really can be said.  
  
"Attack him!" I yell.  
  
All the digimon attack at once, and with one mighty explosion, Deathdaemon's gone.  
  
And of Sam, there is no trace.  
  
A cough interrupts the silence as Meghan comes staggering out, clutching her bleeding side.  
  
"Did we win? What did I miss?" She asks.  
  
"We didn't win, it was a draw." I explain.  
  
"The last thing I remember is Daemon removing the dark spore." She says.  
  
A strangled noise comes from Ken as he falls down to the ground crying.  
  
"I'm going home now." He says, slowly walking away with Wormmon at his side.  
  
Davis starts after him, concern showing plainly on his face. I stop him.  
  
"No, Davis, let him recover on his own." I say.  
  
"What happened?" Meghan asks softly.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get back, lets get out of here." I say.  
  
As we slowly trudge home, there is silence among us.  
  
I know that I am right about one thing.  
  
Nobody did win today.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *bawling* THAT WAS SO SAD!!! Epilogue is going to be up soon, please read and review. 


	9. Trying to heal

The Past Remembered: Epilogue  
  
A/N: Due to threats about me not being able to go on the Internet until a certain hot spot freezes over, this is going to be my last chapter until college break. Thank you crystal of psyche and Ken's lover for reviewing. I will e-mail you two when I start another fanfic. Please read and review until then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon will never be mine.  
  
Sam: YOU KILLED ME?!  
  
Ken: I don't believe that you made me make that kind of decision.  
  
heath 999: Well, it was either that or have Sam destroy both worlds.  
  
Sam: YOU KILLED ME?!  
  
Wormmon: Is Ken going to be okay?  
  
Ken: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! *Starts crying*  
  
Sam: YOU KILLED ME?!  
  
heath 999: Now I know where Ken got his habit of repeating the same phrase over and over again.  
  
Wormmon: I hope Ken is going to be okay.  
  
heath 999: Please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan's Apartment: An hour later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Get your foot out of my mouth!"  
  
A few moments later, after disentangling everyone and our digimon, who are going to stay around at least a while, from the dignified landing on from the digiport Ken's parents confront us.  
  
"What happened? Where's Ken?" His mom demands, voice filled with worry.  
  
I sigh, "Ken went home in another digiport, he wanted to be alone."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
On the long walk back, all of us agreed to not really say what happened in the digital world, to avoid more grief to the family. "Daemon kidnapped us, he was after the dark spore in me and Ken. He got them; luckily he was destroyed before he did any real damage. It was very emotionally damaging to Ken during the battle, and he left to sort it out." I explain, sort of telling the truth.  
  
"Is he okay? I mean, I thought it was dangerous to have the dark spore removed." Ken's mom asks anxiously.  
  
"He'll be fine, just give him time to recover, and don't expect him to be a genius anymore." I say tiredly, realizing it was nine o'clock in the morning, with me barely getting any sleep.  
  
After Ken's parents left, and Joe patched me up from the wounds I got in the explosion of Deathdaemon, dad spoke up: "You can spend the day here, catching up on your sleep, and recovering. Girls in Meghan's room, boys in the living room."  
  
Tiredly, I stumble into my bed, and just before falling asleep, remembering the look on Ken's face before he walked away.  
  
Grief and guilt.  
  
And pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else: A mere fabric of time  
  
~General POV~  
  
Two figures stare at each other across the space.  
  
"You know, the other guardians are going to have your head for your interference." One of them speaks, sounding human but not totally being one.  
  
"I know, but it was the only thing that could be done at that time, and you know it." The other says sounding nothing else other than a god, trying to defend his actions about revealing the digicore to Meghan.  
  
"I know, but the others won't think of it that way, even if you wiped her memory about the whole thing." The first one says.  
  
"It's too bad that she hates us now, Gennai, even if I hate myself on how many mistakes that we have made about the fifth guardian."  
  
"Yes, Azulongmon, it is, and I do hate myself for the mistakes too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Server Island: A week later  
  
~Meghan's POV~  
  
I walk slowly through the woods.  
  
The digiport has been open since that fateful night.  
  
I don't know why I'm looking for him, but I need to.  
  
He hasn't contacted us every since he decided to destroy Deathdaemon.  
  
I have never been angrier with Gennai and the guardians.  
  
I also never felt so betrayed by them.  
  
They always make so many mistakes, and it always comes at more of a cost than an advantage.  
  
How many more mistakes can they make?  
  
How many more lives are they going to ruin?  
  
I'm really afraid to know.  
  
"Well guardian, good to see you outside a cell." A voice calls out, and I look up to see Eaglemon perched on a tree branch.  
  
"Thank you for helping us out, my friend," I say softly.  
  
"Anytime, the one your looking for is on the other side of the woods." He says, flapping away.  
  
I look at Tigermon, "feel up to digivolving?" I ask.  
  
At his nod, he digivolves to Panthermon, running through the woods in search of the person I'm looking for.  
  
He stops at the sight of a figure sitting at the edge of a cliff, a Wormmon curled up next to him.  
  
Ken.  
  
After I climb off Panthermon dedigivolves to Tigermon, and I slowly approach him.  
  
"Why?" He asks, not looking at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why? Why did he do this to me? Why did he turn into such a monster? Why did I have to decide between him and both worlds?"  
  
He pauses, and says more softly: "Why do the guardians torture me like this? After all I did, after all I went through, why do they feel I need more punishment?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault about what happened." I say softly.  
  
"I don't know, maybe if I talked to him, maybe if I reminded him of who he used to be, maybe, maybe-"  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"Maybe he wouldn't be dead again, maybe he would be back with us, and we would be a family again." He says with a catch in his voice.  
  
"Everyone makes their own decisions, Ken, everyone has their own destiny, and he took the turn for the worse." I say, sitting next to him Wormmon now in Ken's lap.  
  
He turns to me, tears streaming down his face: "I'll never forgive myself for the decision I made, even now I don't know if it was the right one."  
  
He's sobbing now, and I don't know what to say, I just wrap my arms around him and just try to comfort him the best I can, knowing that's the only thing I can do.  
  
We sit there for a long time, just trying to heal both our mental wounds.  
  
Things will probably never be the same again for both of us.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's a depressing ending, but you can't expect good endings from me all the time. Also, that wasn't romance at the end; it was trying to comfort a friend. Until college break, please read and review. 


End file.
